


Can't Take the Pressure

by Apotelesma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apotelesma/pseuds/Apotelesma
Summary: The silence seemed to mock him, reminding him of how pathetic he was for ever thinking such a thing, for ever allowing himself to hope that maybe, just maybe, there was something more under the cold exterior of the General.





	Can't Take the Pressure

It amazed Kylo every time the General showed up in his quarters at night, every time cold, pale fingers brushed against his skin; peeling away old and bloody bandages and carefully - almost gently cleaning off the wounds that lay on his face and abdomen. It amazed him that such a simple gesture could send his heart racing within his chest, ignite something within him that he’s never felt before. General Hux. Who gave him the right to do this to him? The right to treat him with such a care he’s never experienced before. To ignite a fire within him, a burning flame and passion for the General of the First Order - a desire for him. 

 

He had a nightly routine; every night when the soldiers last patrol has ended, Ren finds himself awake and sitting up in bed, awaiting the others return every night. And he always showed up without fail, always on time. That was something he’d learned about Hux - he hated being late. Everything had to be on schedule, everything had a time table down to the time he had left before he slept. And that time seemed to be spent with Ren. And tonight was no different. Right on time, not a minute late did Hux make his way into his room, settling himself on the edge of the injured males bed - though this time he held a tray of food in his lap, seemingly fresh as steam still floated into the silent air around them.

 

“They tell me you haven’t been eating.” This was the first time he’s truly spoken to Ren during these moments; he’d grown so used to the comfortable silence that always settled between them that the sudden sound nearly startled him. “What?” The tray of food was thrust into his lap, an annoyed huff leaving the ginger male. “You need to eat. So,  _ eat _ .” It was a simple enough command, and for a brief moment Kylo found himself wondering if he’d made this food himself. He never took Hux as the type to really cook, but after all he’d done for him up until this point denying the food really wasn’t an option for him - and it didn’t seem like he’d leave until he saw him eat. 

 

With a grunt of effort Kylo sat up all the way, supporting himself with the pillows of his bed and resting a hand over the bandages on his side, making sure nothing was out of place. “I don’t get why you insist on coming here every night and bothering me.” It was more defensive sounding than he’d intended, but he was genuinely curious as to why he seemed to be caring for him so much. 

 

An irritated huff left the General, fingers brushing back fiery locks that dared move out of place, bright eyes not daring the meet Kylo’s own gaze that burned through him. “If you have such a problem with it perhaps you’re better off dealing with a medical droid instead.” His brows furrowed in annoyance, shuffling to his feet and standing from the bed in one swift motion, turning to make his way to the Knights door. “Wait!” A pause in movement, allowing Kylo to continue what he wished to say. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was just-

I’m just curious as to why you seem to care so much.”

 

There came a scoff from the other side of the room and he was certain Hux had rolled his eyes even with his back facing him. Perhaps he’d been wrong in hoping he may have genuinely cared; he felt stupid for believing it was something more than simply Snoke’s orders - that there was some emotion beneath the cold exterior that was the general. Something to fuel the young knight’s own fantasies that he dared let himself delve into about the other. Disgusting. Certainly something Hux would think if he ever knew of the nightly fantasies that kept Ren awake. 

 

“And what do you think? You’re an asset, just some child I have to  _ babysit _ in order to save my own ass.”

The general could very well remember the exact words the emperor embedded in his mind, words vaguely familiar to that of what his father told him when he was younger.

‘You’re  _ expendable,  _ you can be  _ replaced _ .’

Kylo was his only safety net. As long as that boy was under his care, he had at least  _ some _ worth left towards Snoke. How long that would last, though, was a timer being held over his own head, with his own life on the line.

 

“So eat and don’t you dare think about doing anything idiotic while under my watch.”

_ Your life isn’t on the line, Ren. _

 

It was a truth the Knight’s fantasies wanted to ignore, call a blatant lie - make an excuse that Hux was simply lying because he valued his work or his rank. Accepting things he didn’t agree with had never been Kylo’s forte, he didn’t do well with rejection. But he was forced into a now uncomfortable silence, the general’s stare boring down into him and forcing him to look down at only his food, forcing himself to eat despite the awkwardness of the whole situation. 

Even now the touch of the other felt cold and distant - no longer lingering or seeming affectionate; the bandaging was rough and tight, as if even the silence was pushing the ginger out of the room, forcing a rush into his body that made him  _ need _ to get away from the ravenette. 

  
That night Ren didn’t sleep well. His mind raced with every thought possible, all focusing on that damned Hux. The silence seemed to mock him, reminding him of how pathetic he was for ever thinking such a thing, for ever allowing himself to hope that maybe, just maybe, there was something  _ more _ under the cold exterior of the General. Reminded him of how pathetic he felt for allowing such emotions and thoughts to cloud his better judgment. Reminded him that he should never speak out about such things lest he make a fool of himself again. 


End file.
